


Nichkhun Dream

by ESTELAM91



Category: 2PM (Band)
Genre: Dreams, Dreamsharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23545078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ESTELAM91/pseuds/ESTELAM91
Summary: I don't really know why I had a random Nichkhun dream. I mean I'm not complaining at all because I love the man. It was just really random. But I feel like it represents his dorky yet adorable personality so well.





	Nichkhun Dream

So I was at a hotel with friends and we were there because of an event or for vacation, I don't remember. I didn't like the hotel for some reason, it really creeped me out even though it was like a 3 or 4 star hotel. So I called NickKun and told him about it and he said "just stay at my hotel with me then I'll come get you" I said Ok and he picked me up, his hotel was like super rich fancy. He had a whole floor to himself and had 2 queen beds that were close to each other but not right next to each other. The bed I was gonna use was touching a wall that was like a room divider and not connected to anything, his bed was to the left of mine touching the real wall. He said we'd go out later, and then showed me the fridge. He said he had mostly healthy food and eggs for breakfast, he started walking to the bathroom to shower and I asked him while he walked away, "why is there bacon in here if your a healthy eater?!" And as he was gonna close the door he yelled "BECAUSE BACON IS DELICIOUS!" and slammed the door 

After we both showered and got ready we went out and met up with everyone else, as time went by one of my friends pulled me to the side and said "you shouldn't be staying with him" I looked at her with the face as if she said something in a foreign language, and asked her why not?! But before she could answer NickKun came and said he wanted to leave since it was very late, she then answered before we walked away and said because he's a man and you shouldn't be alone with him if your not dating. NickKun and I looked at each other then I told her, but he's my best friend, we always share a hotel it's normal for us. We left and when we got back he finally said something. He said "I don't think this is weird or wrong. Do you?" I shook my head and said no, I told him don't mine them, they wouldn't get it anyways. We went to sleep but I woke up in the middle of the night, i guess I forgot something important and went to check my notebook that was on the table that was right behind the wall room divider, as I was checking I was also fighting to stay awake, I was that tired. But my legs and my eyes gave in and I started falling. I wasn't completely asleep yet and I even thought "I hope I don't hit my head on anything" but I never hit the floor because I heard him jump out of bed at the same time and he caught me just a few inches from the floor. I then I heard him whispering but he was mostly talking to himself he said "she's so exhausted she couldn't even stay awake for 5 seconds" he then started to pick me up and said "alright back to bed for you, you troublemaker" I woke up after that 😂


End file.
